PAC-MAZE
|caption = PAC-MAZE in Super Smash Flash 2. |universe = |appearance = Super Smash Flash 2 |home = |size = Medium |availability = Starter |game = SSF2 |series = PAC-MAN |music = *''Pac-Man Theme'' *''Ghostly Garden'' |legality = Banned }} PAC-MAZE ( ) is a starter stage that represents the series and acts as the home stage for in Super Smash Flash 2. It is based on the stage of the same name from ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS''. After it was first revealed at Super Smash Con 2016 during the Day 1 live stream, it released in SSF2 Beta. Layout without getting KO'd when hazards are turned on.]] The stage roughly depicts the original PAC-MAN maze as a set of two hard platforms and five soft platforms. The ghosts Inky, Blinky, Pinky, and Clyde move around the platforms in the background as if they would in an actual maze, but they have no effect on the gameplay. With hazards turned on, the four blast lines can only KO players; they cannot self-destruct players, as touching a blast line without knockback inflicted will simply warp the player to the opposite side of the screen. Music *The main music track is Pac-Man Theme, a funky remix of the startup theme from . *The alternate music track is Ghostly Garden, a remix of the theme of the first level of Toc-Man's Mansion in PAC-MAN WORLD. Tournament Legality This stage is banned in competitive play. With hazards on, character can fall eternally leading to extreme camping. With hazards off, the stage is still too big, especially vertically. Origin PAC-MAZE is where the entirety of the PAC-MAN arcade game takes place. PAC-MAN must navigate around the lighted walls, collecting Pac-Dots and avoiding the ghosts Inky, Blinky, Pinky, and Clyde. When all dots are collected, the stage will reset. As such an iconic location, it has been revisited many times in the PAC-MAN series, both in modified forms and close imitations to the original. In the Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS incarnation of the stage, which is otherwise identical in layout, fighters collected Pac-Dots for a temporary power-up. However, this feature relied on the different combatants having separate screens, so it is not possible in SSF2. Instead, for its hazard, it borrows the wraparound blast zone mechanics from another 3DS stage, Balloon Fight; conveniently, this matches an element in the original arcade game, as PAC-MAN would wrap around to the other side if he traveled off of the edge of the screen there, too. It also always has the camera zoomed out completely, which mimics how the screen of the arcade game always shows the full maze and never moves. Gallery Screenshots BooserSpec.png| using his on the stage. Watch out, PAC-MAN!.png| using air dodging. Power Pellet attack.png|PAC-MAN using Power Pellet to attack and while they are dashing away from him; standing. Trivia *PAC-MAZE and Bomb Factory are the only stages where the camera will always be zoomed out with hazards enabled. This is because the stage is set at a permanent zoomed out option, similar to that of Training mode camera options. By heading to training mode, one can notice how the zoomed out option is set as default, unlike the rest of stages. Therefore, the player can change the camera option to normal and view the match like the rest of stages. Category:Starter stages Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series